Esta aqui!
by Mokonyan
Summary: Sakura extraña mucho a Syaoran...una mañana despierta con un raro presentimiento y durante todo el dia siente una presencia que le resulta muy familiar ¿que significara todo esto? Horrible summary pero, !pasen y lean!


**¡Está aquí!**

Ese día me despertó la extraña sensación de que algo pasaría, claro, además del molesto sonido del despertador, sin levantarme ni abrir los ojos lance el fastidioso aparato al algún lugar de mi habitación, no quería levantarme , pero si no lo hacia de inmediato llegaría tarde a la escuela de nuevo, me levante de mi cama, algo sorprendida de que halla sido mi despertador y no kero quien me halla despertado, volteo y lo veo en su cajón aun durmiendo, debió haberse dormido tarde ayer jugando videojuegos.

Me levanto en silencio para no despertar a mi guardián y me alisto para ir a las escuela, bajo las escaleras saludando a mi papa y mi hermano, que no perdió oportunidad en el desayuno de molestarme diciéndome que soy un "monstruo dormilón, mata-despertadores". A lo que yo le doy un pisotón despidiéndome de mi papa y poniéndome mis patines para salir hacia la secundaria.

En el camino observo los cerezos en flor…esta vista me trae tantos recuerdos…

-Syaoran…- susurro sin poder evitarlo, hace ya dos años que no se nada de aquel chico chino de ojos ámbares y cabellos chocolates- te extraño tanto…

Siento que mis ojos arden por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir pero borro aquellos tristes pensamientos negando fuertemente con la cabeza- no, el no querría que estuviera tan triste- me daba ánimos a mi misma en lo que siento un extraño escalofrío…como cuando sentía presencias hace años, miro a mi alrededor en busca de la fuente de aquella energía que me resultaba atormentadoramente familiar, pero no encuentro a nadie, la calle esta desierta, de repente la sensación se desvanece "abra sido mi imaginación", en ese momento me doy cuenta de que había dejado de patinar y que voy a llegar tarde, así que apresuro el paso para llegar justo a tiempo al salón, saludo a todos mis compañeros con un sonrisa y un "buenos días" mientras me dirijo a mi asiento, el mismo de años anteriores, el penúltimo de la fila del lado de la ventana.

-Muy buenos días Sakurita!- me saluda mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo

-Hola Tomoyo!-saludo con una sonrisa pero luego vuelvo a sentir esa extraña pero familiar presencia.

-Ocurre algo Sakurita?- me dice Tomoyo algo preocupada

-no nada Tommy, no te preocupes-digo ya que la presencia se ha ido de nuevo, no pienso mas en ello ya que en ese momento llega el profesor y tengo que prestarle atención a la "adorada" –nótese el sarcasmo- clase de matemáticas.

El día paso rápido, y pude sentir aquella presencia varias veces más…estaba empezando a preocuparme, cada vez que la sentía de nuevo parecía volverse mas familiar… y si soy honesta esa presencia se estaba pareciendo a la de Syaoran…¿pero que cosas digo? Eso no puede ser posible el no puede…

-Estar aquí…- pensé en voz alta y al parecer Tomoyo me escucho por que volteó hacia mí con una mirada suspicaz, ambas estábamos de camino a nuestras casa, íbamos caminando juntas, como siempre.

-¡Ya basta Sakura! Vas a decirme que te ha tenido tan distante todo el día ahora mismo- exclamo ¿molesta? No lo parecía…era como si ya supiera que era lo que me pasaba… en todo caso tendría que decirle de todas maneras.

-Lo siento Tomoyo es solo que…bueno…-y le conté lo que me había ocurrido durante todo el día…para mi sorpresa Tomoyo solo sonrió divertida y dijo como para si misma

-Así que por fin…-a lo que yo la mire totalmente confundida

-Bueno Sakurita, aquí nos separamos-no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al punto en que nuestros caminos se separaban

-si, adiós Tomoyo

-Hasta mañana Sakurita!, y buena suerte!- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara y una mirada divertida…¿y a esta que le pasaba?, cuando iba a preguntarle a que se refería ya se estaba alejando, en fin, seguí con mi camino hasta llegar al parque pingüino (n/a: le tengo un extraño cariño a este parque…).

Me quede observando al rey pingüino, y luego mi mirada paso a los columpios…y sin poder evitarlo me llegaron recuerdos de mi querido ojiámbar, casi por inercia me acerque y me senté en ellos…mientras los recuerdos inundaban mi mente…

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse de nuevo, y una lagrima traicionera y solitaria corrió por mi mejilla, mientras bajaba la cabeza, tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que casi no note cuando se dejo sentir de nuevo aquella presencia…tan familiar… ¿de verdad podría ser?- ¿Syaoran?…

-¿Si?

-¿Pero que…?-levanto mi vista y lo veo…allí… frente a mi… con esa sonrisa que solo el puede dar…no puedo creerlo… en mi expresión se refleja mi sorpresa y la inevitable pregunta surge de mis labios-¿De verdad eres tu? ¿No estoy soñando de nuevo?- para ese momento ya me había levantado del columpio y estaba frente a el…

Para mi sorpresa y como toda respuesta a mis preguntas se acerco a mi y me dio un sueva beso en los labios…a lo que yo quede en un estado de shock…mi mente estaba procesando toda esa información…Syaoran estaba aquí… Acababa de besarme… Syaoran estaba aquí… Syaoran estaba…

-¡Estas aquí!- casi grite para lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello mientras de mis ojos salían lagrimas de felicidad.

-Sí, y prometo no volver a irme…a menos que sea contigo- me miro con ternura y yo me emocione tanto que esta vez fui yo la que lo besó…estaba aquí… conmigo…y definitivamente no hay nada mejor que eso… por que _**esta aquí.**_

**Notas de la Autora: Bueno…no se de donde salió…"esto"…creo que es un one-shot… ¿o es un drabble?... ¿o un intento de ambas? Ok…dejémoslo en que es un "algo" la verdad no estoy muy convencida…pero espero que les halla gustado de todas formas. Si les gusto…y si no xP esta especialmente dedicado a Ceciali y a moonlight-Li por haberme dejado un review en mi anterior historia y también esta dedicado a todos aquellos que la agregaron en favoritos! Significa mucho para mi y se los agradezco :3. Por ultimo aclaro que los personajes no son míos son de las fantásticas CLAMP (ya quisiera yo un syaoran -.-) y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sin más que decir se despide**

**oOMokona-chanOo**


End file.
